Problem: Simplify
\[\frac{\cos x}{1 + \sin x} + \frac{1 + \sin x}{\cos x}.\]
We can write
\begin{align*}
\frac{\cos x}{1 + \sin x} + \frac{1 + \sin x}{\cos x} &= \frac{\cos^2 x + (1 + \sin x)^2}{(1 + \sin x) \cos x} \\
&= \frac{\cos^2 x + 1 + 2 \sin x + \sin^2 x}{(1 + \sin x) \cos x} \\
&= \frac{2 + 2 \sin x}{(1 + \sin x) \cos x} \\
&= \frac{2 (1 + \sin x)}{(1 + \sin x) \cos x} \\
&= \frac{2}{\cos x} = \boxed{2 \sec x}.
\end{align*}